A mother's Love
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: Scorius and Rose are engaged. Draco doesn't approve. Naturally, Astoria steps in. Part two of my Family Quadrology.


**A/N: A father's love was just random first, but I thought of making it four parts, and this is the second! A mother's love. This is also a next gen fic, like AFL, infact the whole Family Quadrology will be Canon Next Gen. But we are done with the Weasleys, and we still have the Potters, the Malfoys and the Scamanders!**

**This is the Malfoys and is dedicated to my mother, and a lot of other great women who have been wonderful mother figures in my life.**

The Malfoys were no strangers to a Mother's love. The very reason the wizarding world was at peace wasn't because _Harry Potter _killed the Dark Lord, but because _Narcissa Malfoy _helped him to. But Narcissa was dead and gone and Draco only had his wife Astoria and his son, Scorpius. Whom he didn't care for, or talk to, more than what was quite strictly necessary.

The day went fairly normal first. Draco got up before Astoria, and sipped tea and read the newspaper for a good two hours and then they ate breakfast wordlessly.

But Astoria was brimming with excitement. She dressed in her finest robes to go to Platform 9 and three quarters. Draco looked at her and said, "Astoria, Scorpius can come by himself. He is seventeen, after all. You stay with me and help me decide what to plan for the new…" Draco droned on and on and Astoria started losing patience.

It wasn't like she hated Draco, it was just… she didn't love him either. He didn't care much for Scorpius, and that didn't sit well with her. Scorpius was the best child in the world: Slytherin, top grader.. so what if he had a few detentions because he hexed others? _Why _did he hex others? Because they called him the son of a death eater. Which was actually true. It was Draco and Lucius's fault that Scorpius landed in detentions so frequently.

She would have left Draco long ago, but that would be severely frowned upon in pureblood society, plus, she would have to leave Scor behind, she couldn't take the Malfoy heir with her. Nevertheless, she would argue endlessly with Draco and sometimes they slept in different rooms because they were sick of each other.

"Mother" Scorpius's quiet voice broke her from her reverie.

She looked up. Scorpius was a loud child…. Why was he so quiet all of a sudden?

Draco had stood up. "Scorpius. Who is this?" Draco asked in clipped tones.

Then Astoria noticed a skinny redhead hiding behind Scorpius.

"This is Rose, mother." Scorpius said, looking at Astoria.

"Speak to me." Draco commanded. "What is her surname?"

"She is from a very respected and celebrated family, mother." Scorpius still looked at only Astoria.

"Do not test my patience, Scorpius! Who is this lady? What does she mean to you?" Draco asked furiously.

"Mother, Rose is my… well, you could say… paramour? Because I don't think girlfriend would be a suitable word…" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked roughly.

Astoria snapped.

"Oh, cant you see! Our son is in love with a beautiful girl! Instead of welcoming her with open arms, you are acting all hostile! Draco, for heavens sake, our son has just discovered a feeling which we never discovered for each other! Why cant you just let him in peace!"

"Oh, Astoria. Really now? I know who this one is and you will also act the same way if you do, believe me."

"I do not care if it's the daughter of Harry Potter."

"I am not his _daughter….._ I am his niece. I am Rose Weasley."

Astoria would be lying if she said she was escatic. She hadnt totally meant it… Now she hoped it was atleast somebody other than the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two thirds of the trio.

"Oh, who are your parents?"

"The Weasel and The Mudblood." Draco sneered.

"Don't say that!" Astoria warned.

Draco stared at her, shocked.

"So you approve of this?"

"Of course I do!"

Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Well. If that is so, you can both pack your bags."

Astoria met his gaze dead on. "Fine."

"Fine?" Draco asked. "You would do this for a half blood?"

"Since when was Scorpius a half blood?"

"Not that there is anything wrong with _that_." Scorpius said quickly.

Draco looked at them. "I should disown you…"

"Then do. Rose Greengrass sounds a lot better and has a wonderful ring to it." Astoria smirked.

"You are not serious." Draco said, his eyes wide.

"Of course I am. Well, you do intend to marry her, yes?" she asked Scorpius.

Rose showed her hand. A ring with the Malfoy family crest sparkled on it.

Draco swayed on the spot.

"Get out, you all." He murmred weakly.

Astoria walked to the two kids, held both of them by their arms and apparated away to another Manor.

It was her share of inheiritance. Her mother and father had passed away, leaving everything to Daphne and Astoria.

They lived there for a few days when Astoria learned a lot of things about her soon to be daughter in law.

She was a Ravenclaw, and she wasn't an annoying know it all like Granger had been. She was happy with her and happy for her son, and also felt like a good mother.

Then, one day, Draco came around mumbling apologies and finally, it had happened again.

The mother's love always won.

**A/N: Like it? Wait up for the next part: A sister's love! It's the potters next!**


End file.
